zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine
Zatch Bell, known as Gash Bell (ガッシュ・ベル Gasshu Beru) in Japan, and Kiyo Takamine, known as Kiyomaro Takamine (高嶺清麿 Takamine Kiyomaro) in Japan, are the main protagonists in the anime and manga series Zatch Bell!. They were the winning team of the current Battle to Determine King of Mamodo World. They used the red spellbook, and gained a total of 14 spells in the battle. Zatch specializes in Lightning Magic and his lightning is often yellow-colored but may be gold at times. He was given an electrical draconic power known as Bao (バオウ, Baou) by his father. Zatch Bell Zatch Bell is a mamodo who is one of the two sons of the Mamodo King Dauwan Bell that has lost all memory of his past but with the help of his partner Kiyo they set off to make Zatch the Mamodo King. Battling obstacles Zatch says that he will always be Kiyo's shield so that Kiyo won't get hurt or the book be burned. He promised to Kolulu, a mamodo who was made to fight against her will that he will be a kindhearted king so that they don't have to fight any more battles to decide King of Mamodo World. His power is lightning and his book is red. He is six years old. Appearance Zatch is a young boy of small stature with short lighting blonde hair (which hides two tiny horns underneath) and large light orange-colored eyes with distinctive thin black lines underneath them. He wears a white t-shirt and shorts with a blue and black cloak that has a white bow and yellow jewel in the middle of the bow. his shoes are blue and black as well. Personality Zatch can be described as a happy but at times protective (sticking up for those who he cares about). He also (given his age) possesses stereotypical child-like tendencies which are mostly for comic relief (which mostly get on the nerves of Kiyo, who retaliates by yelling or hitting him on the head). Zatch, like many mamodo, has a large appetite as he catches and eats lots of "yellow-tail" (he went to extreme lengths to eat everyone at Kiyo's school's yellow-tail fish). Also even when he's not eating his favorite snack, he (like many mamodo) has an enormous appetite, which is likely due to the fact that mamodo have different body functions than humans, and furthermore from all the fighting they've been involved in. Even though Zatch is optimistic and kind-hearted he can be quite serious and won't forgive those who hurt his loved ones as shown when Zatch and Kiyo were losing against Bari and Gustav (Zatch would even risk his own life to protect Kiyo). Another time was when he heard of how his twin brother Zeno mercilessly sent Rops back to the mamodo world and vowed to stop him at all costs (the same goes to Zofis and Clear Note). In the mamodo world, Zatch was looked down upon and was repeatedly called a "weak crybaby" by the other mamodo. He also found that he had a sudden attraction to the delicacy, the famous momos, which are known to be sold at 50% off at Dukandar's. Unknown to them, and even Zatch himself initially, he possesses a lot of hidden potentials. This would come into play in his battles to become Mamodo King, and he would surprise all of his enemies, many of whom thought that they would easily defeat him. He even learned the ultimate spell Bao Zakeruga that his twin Zeno never had (something which Zeno wanted and envied Zatch for). He has also shown to get in a state of shock or display temporary phobias. An example is when he overheard Sherry and Brago's topic of his existence as a mamodo fighting for the title of "King." Another occurs while traveling to England. He ventured to a forest where he was sent to, only to be reminded of Zeno's presence which frightened him greatly above all else. Zatch has been shown to keep his promises, like when Kolulu's book was burned she only wished for a "kind king." Ever since then, he made a vow to become that type of king though the other mamodo that he befriended (with the exception of Brago) never found a flaw/problem with that and they encouraged him to strive towards his goal. He also seems disgusted with people and other mamodo who only make others suffer for their own sick pleasures. Zatch shows a strong sense of friendship when he made Kiyo open up towards others (more so acting like a brother to him). Another time was when he befriended a dog (which was a mamodo named Gofure) when he took to the streets after a scuffle with Kiyo. He even tried to make friends with Naomi and other kids (which becomes his undoing, being chased by her in her trademark kiddy car) and even saw a best friend connection with Ponygon, Suzy, and Kiyo's other 3 friends and easily accepted Kanchomé and Tia into the group (and other mamodo like Danny, Wonrei, Kido, etc.) This proves that Zatch loves and cares about the people he befriended and does what he can to keep those bonds. Biography A professor named Seitaro Takamine finds Zatch wounded and unconscious in a forest in England. Seitaro also discovers that the child has no memories of his past, other than his name. When Zatch promises to return the favor for saving his life, Seitaro asks him meet with his son, Kiyo Takamine. In doing so he hopes that Zatch can help Kiyo break certain bad habits, such as skipping school. In turn, Seitaro also asks Kiyo to help Zatch rediscover his lost memories. Zatch is overly cheerful, possessing a strong sense of justice, (best shown when he could not choose between Li-En's life vs the world, instead deciding to stop Faudo and save everyone) but is clueless about most the world around him and often gets in trouble when not being supervised by someone. He is also initially unaware of the fact that he can shoot lightning out of his mouth through the use of his spellbook. The revelation of that fact, along with finding out that he is a mamodo, upsets Zatch quite deeply. Zatch is amazingly friendly despite his past, being an amnesiac due to his brother Zeno. He has no memory whatsoever of the mamodo world and as a twin to Zeno he inherited his father's strongest power so he was separated at birth and sent to a private school. He was usually bullied for fainting when he used his powers because his powers were very strong and lived with a terrible foster parent while his twin Zeno underwent severe training and came to hate Zatch after he found out he had a brother because he thought Zatch had a nice easy life. The reason why Zatch's father did not give Zeno the Bao is because Bao was too powerful and if Zeno used it he would be devoured by evil. In an effort to keep Zatch busy, Kiyo gave him a "friend" named Volcan 300. It's, in reality, a snack box with chopsticks attached, and there have been several different versions of Volcan 300 (and a burial site for all the previous versions). Later on, Zatch remembers that after he was transported to Earth, he was lost in the forest until he was found by a mamono who looked just like him - Zeno. Zeno attacked Zatch out of sheer, unexplained hatred and then, instead of burning his book, decided to erase his memories of the Mamodo World, but he would be constantly attacked without knowing why. Later, when Zatch finally battles Zeno, it is revealed that they are twin brothers. Because Zatch had been bestowed with the power of "Bao", the most powerful and destructive of his father's abilities, the king was forced to send Zatch far away to live with a caretaker. This was done, then he would not be corrupted and use this power for evil purposes. However, the caretaker that Zatch ended up with was very cruel, making him do all of the household chores for her and constantly telling him that he had no family. He was also sent to an academy for mamodo children, where he would be the constant target of bullies (including Tia) due to his kind and generous nature. After a long and intense battle, Zatch was able to defeat Zeno with Bao Zakeruga. It was at this moment that the Bao dragon revealed his harsh past to Zeno, causing him to regret his actions against his brother. As his book burned, Zeno apologized to Zatch. When Zatch and Kiyo returned to Japan, Zeno left a letter that stated that when the number of mamodo remaining on earth fell to ten, a "new hell" awaited them. Zatch later becomes a participant in the King Festival, the final battles to determine the ruler of the demon world. Shortly after the event starts, Arth, one of the festival participants and Zatch's ally, becomes the first to have his book burned. While visiting Arth's partner Ellie in the hospital, Zatch and Kiyo promised that when Zatch became King, he would give Arth a body and appoint him as his legal advisor. Before completing their training, Zatch and Kiyo learn that Purio and Kanchomé were sent back by Clear. They later encounter Goomu who also is sent back. Shortly after they begin to make their way to the final battleground to face Clear Note. At first they were joined by Tia and Megumi, Sunbeam and Ponygon. However, they were constantly attacked by Clear's new spells en route, resulting in both Tia and Ponygon's books being burned. With all his friends having now been sent back, Zatch arrives to find Clear battling with Brago. Zatch teams up with Brago to battle Clear, while Kiyo uses his fully awakened Answer Talker ability to direct both teams actions. Clear responds by merging with Vino and powering up to an even stronger form and severely injuring Brago. Zatch's book glows gold and the spirits of various mamodo that he had allied with appeared. Kiyo is able to use the spells of these mamodos, which had powered up exponentially, and as a result, half of Clear Note's body is destroyed. Clear flies off into space and attempts to destroy the planet. The spirits of all the mamodo appear and give Zatch the power to unleash his ultimate spell, Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga. Clear Note's body is destroyed and his book burned as Zatch and Kiyo celebrate with the spirits of his friends. After the spirits of the mamodo vanish Kiyo talks with Sherry and Brago and requests a three-month hiatus before they battle. Kiyo explains that his graduation will happen soon and wants Zatch to be there. Sherry and Brago understand and Kiyo returns to school and graduates, with Zatch watching. The three months pass and Kiyo and Zatch face off against Sherry and Brago in the final battle of the King Festival, with the winner becoming the new Mamodo King. Zatch and Brago start the battle with their first spells and the battle commences. The final battle is vicious as both mamodo trade spells and physical attacks. Both mamodo sustain injury and the battle appears evenly matched. Both sides decide to risk everything and pour their energy into one final attack; Zatch unleashing Bao Zakeruga and Brago countering with Shin Baberuga Gurabidon. Brago's spell manages to hold back Zatch's attack for a short time, but in the end, Bao breaks through. As the attack approaches, Brago reaches back and takes Sherry's hand, causing her to drop the spellbook. Brago thanks her for all she's done for him and she breaks down and cries on his shoulder as his book is set ablaze by the lightning, sealing Zatch's victory in the King Festival and earning him the title of Mamodo King. In the aftermath, Zatch and Kiyo are forced to part, due to the battle for the Mamodo King having been completed. Back in the Mamodo World, Zatch chooses to attend his regular school, not to take on the special privileges that came with becoming the King. Around a month later, Zatch and the other mamodo children are given the opportunity to send letters to their former partners, and a picture, if they choose. In the letter sent to Kiyo, he claims they will meet again, with or without the books. Konjiki no Gash!! Gaiden: Friend In March 2011 a one-shot gaiden was released following Zatch becoming King. Zatch receives the White King's Staff, which negates every mamodo's magical abilities within 50 meters. All the mamodo kids in Zatch's school and even the teacher treats Zatch especially due to his new status and he is unable to play with Kolulu, Ponygon, and Tia since he has his "king studies" after school. He had attempted to make a new Volcan but since there were no biscuit boxes in the mamodo world, he had to make Volcan's body with a fruit, which bears no resemblance to the original Volcan. Determined to find a new friend, he meets a mamodo named Muumu, who does not recognize Zatch as the king and the duo become friends. Muumu however, betrays him to another bigger mamodo, Jiiza who believes that killing Zatch would make him the new king. Muumu gives him the White King's Staff which he took from Zatch and successfully negates Zatch's powers, making Zatch unable to defend himself. Muumu tells Zatch that if he were the king, he would be his enemy since the King is so busy that he never helped him, resulting in his big sister's death. He tells Zatch that Jiiza is his friend but Jiiza kicks Muumu away and reveals that he had merely been using him. Jiiza decides to kill him but Zatch defends Muumu and tells Jiiza that "things like him" aren't friends, stating that friends are people who will be by your side and that they will support you, even if they can't be seen, having several flashbacks of Kiyo. Jiiza prepares to finish both Zatch and Muumu together but a third figure appears behind Zatch and tells him "Zatch. Set." and chants "Bao Zakeruga", launching the enormous lightning dragon on Jiiza. Jiiza is shocked as The White King's Staff should have negated Zatch's powers. "Bao Zakeruga" successfully defeats Jiiza and Kiyo returns to the human world almost immediately, stating "You never change, huh?...Zatch." and the chapter ends with Zatch introducing Muumu to the rest of the class, hinting that after that incident, Zatch may not be alone anymore. Kiyo Takamine Appearance Kiyo is fairly tall and appears to have brown eyes and untidy brownish-black hair. He ordinarily wears his signature outfit, his school uniform. But he has been seen in different jackets and shirts multiple times. He is considered to be fairly good-looking, and according to Suzy she thinks he's handsome when he's in a good mood. Personality Kiyo at first was aloof and smart, to the point of even outsmarting the teacher during class. Which could mean he is a high school (if not a college prodigy). The main reason for his aloofness was mainly because of his intellect, which made him feel mentally superior to his teachers and fellow students. Which separated him from the group and then he felt too smart to be in there with "naive" or "idiotic" students, and because of that they discriminated and made fun of him (which Kiyo respond by saying that "I stopped caring about what people say/said about me a long time ago,"). It was revealed by his father that Kiyo used to play with his friends like a normal child but his friends soon became jealous of his high intellect and started making fun of him. He went as far as skipping school on a regular basis to do introverted activities in his room, like reading novels, literature, and other book types and the only time he went outside is to go to a botanical garden as revealed in episode 7 to be in peace in case he and his mother were to argue. Kiyo takes great pride in his "Genius Intellect" and has used it to his advantage in fights, such as putting his opponents in a certain area (due to the trajectory of Zatch's attacks, therefore utilizing a brilliant strategy) or knowing how and when to make use of Zatch's offense and defense to overcome any situation making him a quick thinker. The only time where it where it completely failed him was with his fight with Bari and Gustav. He's been shown to tutor Suzy and his other friends at his house in his room and in episode 37 he was shown to be able to fix an elevator by moving wiring around. Despite Kiyo's aloofness, he didn't have a cold heart, he (like Zatch) is disgusted with people and mamodo who gets joy out of manipulating or torturing others. He also hates those who use mamodo to commit crimes as revealed in episode 3. He would even go out of his way to help those who were discriminated like him and even protect his friends (mostly Suzy.) From time to time Kiyo can be sly, mean, short-tempered, and mildly sadistic, for example when he tricked Zatch into confronting the bullies of the school on top of the roof, promising to come to his aid (which he wasn't, he would watch Zatch get beaten up). Another time is whenever Naomi tries to chase Zatch and Kiyo tells him have fun. Despite that he has also shown to be in tears if Zatch's book was burned and would do whatever he can to prevent that from happening (powerfully implying that he does care about Zatch and the times they had together). It is heavily implied that Kiyo has feelings for Megumi. These two are quite innocent as they often blush when they are together. Kiyo even fumbles his words whenever he gets a compliment from Megumi. It's even more hinted in the anime: a notable example is when Apollo teases Kiyo resulting in complete red faces form both Kiyo and Megumi. The English dub takes this even further as they portray Kiyo potentially being "lovesick" towards Megumi, while she has an eye for him. He also is shown to have some feelings for Suzy, but only more as a friend due to him appreciating her being nice to him and being his friend. He even offers to tutor her at times if she needs it. He's oblivious to her obvious feelings for him and usually views her as a klutz and naive, but kind and caring. He even kept her lock she gave him before they went to fight Faudo, and even though he remembered her before dying, he kinda feels regret for being a cold-hearted classmate to her while crying and losing a battle to Riou and Banikis before dying. In the past, He Really does usually tend to be annoyed by her childishness and lack of being able to do anything right and her constant meddling. Nevertheless, he is protective of her and tries to keep her out of battles as much as possible and views her as a close friend. Though on a few occasions he gets very embarrassed when his classmates tease him about her being alone with him when Zatch isn't around. Kiyo is never ready to agree that he's in pain. Like, during their first encounter with Sherry and Brago, he refused to hand over the book, even when he was severely injured and Sherry threatened to crush him under his own weight with Brago's spells and he ended up in the hospital, the same thing happens during their battle with Bari. And when battling Riou, Kiyo says Zatch not to turn around and fight no matter what happens to his own body and states he'll be fine, but eventually, it costs him his life because of the injuries caused by Riou's spell, he is resurrected by Zatch, later on. Biography Kiyo Takamine (高嶺 清麿, Takamine Kiyomaro) began the series as an ordinary 14-year old high school student who happens to have an IQ over 180. His intelligence makes him a target for teasing and harassment. Due to this bullying, and to his own arrogance, Kiyo develops an introverted and apathetic demeanor, to the point where he skips school on a regular basis. However, his entire lifestyle changes when he receives a rather unusual birthday present given by his father: A mamodo kid named Zatch Bell. Together, they fight in the Battle to Decide the Mamodo King and are the main characters throughout most of the storyline. Due to Zatch's influence, Kiyo becomes more outgoing and eventually becomes popular in his class. He also remains the top student, which irritates one of his teachers, Mr. Toyama, who begins to scheme unusual ways to bring down Kiyo's ranking. Despite this, Kiyo still has a bad temper and is easily irritated, often venting his frustrations on Zatch or his ditzy classmate Suzy Mizuno. Kiyo's high intelligence and quick decision-making makes him an excellent tactician. His quick thinking has saved Zatch's book from being burned on more than a couple of occasions. He has also managed to guide Zatch to victories over several, seemingly stronger mamodo. During the battle within Faudo, Kiyo gained an ability called 'Answer Talker', represented by his eyes taking on a ringed look. This ability, when activated, not only gives Kiyo the ability to psychically "understand" an opponent's attacks but to know how best to counter them. Kiyo used this ability to break through Clear Note's seemingly impervious defense and damage him, and by using the golden book, Kiyo not only had access to Zatch's strongest Bao spell, but also managed to use the stronger spells of some of his's mamodo companions, and used them to defeat Clear once and for all. After helping Zatch to become the winner of the King Festival, Kiyo is given the chance to have a wish granted to him, but if he chooses to accept it, he will have his memories of Zatch erased, forgetting that he ever met him. Kiyo chooses to keep his memories, despite knowing the pain he will feel once Zatch has returned to the Mamodo World. Kiyo and Zatch say their last goodbyes before Zatch fades away back to his world to become king. Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine as a Team Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine also have a close and somewhat brotherly relationship, which helps them to unlock his immense power, and despite initially being judged as one of the weakest mamodo in the contest, Zatch has defeated many opponents with Kiyo's help. They are determined to win the battle to decide the Mamodo King, then Zatch can end the recurring war between mamodo. Most of Zatch's spells are so powerful that he loses consciousness when they are used, as seen when his eyes glow white, and he seems to go into a semi-conscious stage. To get around this, Kiyo devised a method of reciting spells while pointing in the direction he wishes Zatch to face, a habit that Zatch has kept to. (Nearing the end of the manga during the battle against Clear Note, Zatch gained the ability to view his spells through his partner Kiyo's eyes). He's also used his intelligence to devise tactics and strategies to win many difficult battles, often grasping the purpose of new spells in the middle of a fight, making them a tough team to defeat in battle. They are not without their setbacks though, including their first battle against Brago and Sherry (by TKO), against Eshros and Shin, against Bari and Gustav, against Riou and in their first battle against Zeno (which was more caused by not understanding the nature of the upgraded Bao Zakeruga). However, these may be partiality due to Zatch's inexperience and true power being sealed until it was unlocked by Kiyo's death and resurrection, along with his awakened Answer Talker, which would later allow them to go toe-to-toe with easily, if not overwhelm the strongest of Mamodo teams, like a Gofuda-powered Jedun and Rondeaux, eventually Zeno, and Ashron. After Clear's defeat with the assistance of all mamodo, eliminated and remaining, with Zatch and Brago being the only remaining mamodo in the King Festival, Kiyo and Sherry agreed to wait three months for their decisive match, not only to give them time to prepare themselves but also in order for Zatch to participate in Kiyomaro's graduation ceremony. After three months, Zatch and Kiyo meet and battle with Sherry and Brago, and Zatch ends up the victor becoming the new king of the Mamodo World. Conception and Development Raiku said that he found inspiration in a "Western magic story" with a nature "completely different" from Zatch Bell's to create Zatch's red book. Raiku added that he likes lightning and therefore used it as the basis of Zatch's powers; the "Rai" in Raiku's name means "lightning" in Japanese. Spells Anime spells Note: In both the anime and manga, Zatch's book changes color from red to gold. In the manga, when Zatch is offered assistance from mamodo that have returned to the mamodo world, Kiyo is able to read and use their most powerful spells through the golden book (nearly all Shin-level spells except Danny, of whom Zatch merely used his one healing spell). The book returned to its normal color and power after the defeat of Clear Note. In the anime, the spellbook turned to gold in the last episodes, used as a power increase for Zatch to allow him to fight on equal terms with his brother Zeno, and remained golden during their impending fight with Sherry and Brago. Because of the powerup being reached by other means in the manga and the golden book coming later, there is a difference in the golden upgrade. Spell books they burned * Reycom, in a dry riverbed (episode 3) * Sugino, in a botanical garden (episode 7) * Kolulu, at a park (at her request) (episode 8) * Fein, on the roof of an abandoned building (episode 9) * Eshros, offscreen, at a school on Saturday (at Shin's request) (episode 10) * Maruss, in a parking lot (episode 15) * Robnos, in an industrial freezer (episode 16) * Danny, at a dock (indirectly) (episode 27) * Zoboron, at an amusement park (with help from Tia) (episode 30) * Cut N' Paste, on a small grassy ridge (episode 31) (anime only) * Grisor, at the foot of a cliff (episode 35) (anime only) * Zabas, on an island mountain (episode 38) * Bahking, in an old mansion (anime only) (Zofis moved bookkeeper in front of Zakeruga) (episode 51) * Unnamed child Mamodo, in an old mansion (anime only) (episode 51) * Dogmos, in a park (episode 56) * Gelios, in a water reservatory (with help from Tia, episode 61) * Hajime, on Devolo Ruins (chapter 128) (manga only) * Laila, at the Devolo Ruins (at her and Albert's request) (episode 88) * Koral Q, on an unfinished bridge (episode 107) * Rein, on a beach (at his request) (episode 116) * Buzarai, outside Faudo (with help from Kanchome) (episode 130) * Zeno, on the very top of Faudo (episode 150) * Jedun, inside Faudo (manga chapter 255) * Gorm, near the mountains (at Mir's request) (manga chapter 303) * Clear Note, in the space above Earth (manga chapter 319) * Brago, in the final battle of the tournament (manga chapter 321) * Akatsuki, in a small forest outside Kotoha's house (Zatch Bell! 101st Devil) * Wiseman, in an amusement park parking lot (Zatch Bell! 101st Devil) Trivia *In popularity contests, Zatch was always the series' most popular character. *In the original version, Zatch frequently appears naked, and in fact is nude when he first meets Kiyo. The English anime and manga edit boxers over Zatch in these scenes. (This creates a slightly paradoxical situation in volume 6 of the manga, where Zatch can be seen in one panel handing his clothes, including his real underwear to Kiyo while wearing a pair that was edited in. Also in volume 13, he is seen floating in a river naked. Of course, this was edited to him swimming in boxers. What most didn't notice was the fact that Zatch's clothes were in a pile on the land, including his Boxers.) *While it is obvious his favorite food is yellowtail, he loves them more when they are frozen.Author notes at the end of Chapter 9 of the manga. *Zatch's favorite TV show is Praying Mantis Joe (or Kamakiri Joe in the Japanese version). *It is often displayed that Zatch has an extremely hard head, such as when he blocked Ted's punch head-on, injuring Ted and himself. *Also in the original version, Zatch often ends his sentences with "(na) no da", an expression of empathy. He also uses the phrase "Unu" often (usually translated as merely "Yes!"). In the English version, Zatch has a notable cadence in his laugh. (Ha ha ha ha haa ha-ha), his twin brother Zeno also shares similar laughter though while Zatch's laugh is more cheerful and happy, Zeno's is more evil and dark. *In episode 1, Kiyo discovers that Zatch has small horns hidden in his hair; however, they have never been seen nor mentioned again after episode 2. *The name "Kiyomaro" translates to pure or purity. *Some sources incorrectly list Kiyomaro's name in the English-dubbed version of "Zatch Bell" as "Kory". An article about the series published in Anime Insider magazine prior to the American premiere of Zatch Bell also called Kiyomaro "Kory," suggesting that perhaps Kiyomaro was originally meant to be renamed Kory in the English version. In the final English dub, "Kory" is the name of a boy Kiyo and Zatch meet in London. *In the earlier episodes, Zatch has the uncanny ability to locate anything by smell. However, this ability is infrequently used in the later episodes. *A running gag in the series is the "demon face" Kiyo takes on whenever he completely loses his temper. The freakish face is accompanied by a dark aura that freaks out all who witness it (mainly Zatch), most notably in the Faudo Arc after his revival, where he even scares Zeno, and he later bombards Rodeaux with spells while switching from face to face the angrier he gets (at one point having three at once). *Even though Kiyo tells Zatch and Ponygon that they can't come to school with him, they manage to get into the classroom often, much to Kiyo's chagrin. *Zatch gets easily sidetracked, as shown when Kiyo's mother gave him a shopping request, only to be distracted with spying on Naomi with Ponygon and Tia, only to come home empty-handed and he then realized that he forgot about shopping (much to Kiyo's mother's disappointment.) *Though a straight-A student, Kiyo failed in school on occasion (0.1% of the time), notably due to Mr. Touyama's ridiculous tests (which he made impossible on purpose out of sadistic pleasure to see Kiyo fail) and Miss Wriggle's assignment of "Lovesick" poetry (for which he wrote about breakfast, though Zatch saw through this). *Although Kiyo learned to read the mamodo language, he is still unable to use spells in Zatch's book unless they have been revealed. Although it should be noted that Arth stated the Mamodo language that was taught to Kiyo was "quite different" from the text in the spellbooks. *Kiyo's home address is 18-8, Hinoki, Mochinoki City, Japan.Chapter 178 "The Letter to Gash" of the manga. References ja:ガッシュ・ベルと高嶺清麿 Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Takamine Family Line Category:Bell Family Category:Mochinoki Middle School Characters Category:Heroes